Bloo's Floo
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) Foster's gets an outbreak of the flu, and Bloo starts to have fever dreams.


A chorus of sneezes erupted from Foster's. An outbreak of the flu had spread, and it seemed like the whole house was suffering from it. Coughing, sneezing, and hacking filled the air as Bloo trudged wearily into the bedroom.

"Coco cocococo coco co?" Coco asked wearily, as she blew her nose with a spotted handkerchief.

"No," Bloo replied sourly. "It's way back breakfast to be sick, Coco."

"Ohhhh…" moaned Eduardo from the top bunk. "Me duele mucho dolor de cabeza," He groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Wilt slugged into the room, his giant basketball shoes causing a slower, but louder, screech on the bedroom floor. "I'm sorry, but my nose is is stuffed up, it actually hurts…" He complained tiredly, sitting on the bed.

"When's Mac comiiiinnnngg?" Bloo whined. "He promised he come todaaaayyy."He said, flopping on the floor in exhaustion.

"Well, you better think again," Frankie said, exhausted. She looked just as sick as the rest of the house, if not more so. "I don't want Mac to get sick, we've had everybody fall out, and I can't risk him too."

A long, collective "ugh!" filled the room.

"This isn't fair!" Bloo moaned. "If Mac doesn't come here, I'm going to be put-up for-" He sneezed. "Adoption."

"Well, you guys do need your rest." Frankie explained as she untied Wilt's shoes and ruffled up Coco's nest. "So I'm going to call Mac and let him know. Get some rest now."

"Ohh…but I want Mac nowwww…." The blue bob continued to whine.

Wilt yawned. "Well, I think it's really nice to get some... " He trailed off into a rather deep sleep, not sorry, but saying "sorry-sorry-sorry".

"Si…estoy…cansado…" Eduardo began, before flopping onto his bed, with Paco in his arms.

"Cocococo…co…co…" Coco chorused, before she too shut her eyes and fell fast asleep in her nest.

Poor Blue was still beside himself. "Mac….come baaacckkk…" He moaned once more, before he too, drifted into a slumber.

…

 _"_ _Mac?! Mac, where are you?!" Bloo called out, finding himself surrounded by pitch black darkness._

 _Suddenly, a door swung open from behind him, and a bright light shone through. Bloo covered his eyes._

 _He could see a shadow standing in the doorway, and it look very familiar._

 _"_ _You're mine now, Tiffany!" an all too familiar shriek hissed._

 _There, in the doorway, stood that bratty little girl who tried to steal Bloo away from Mac during his first days at Foster's._

 _"_ _NOOOO!" Bloo screamed as he frantically looked around for his creator. "MAC! Come quick! Pleeeasee? Anyone?! HEEELLLLP!"_

 _Before he knew it, he was being picked and carried over the little girl's shoulder as her parents stood out in the main entrance waiting for her. "NOOO! MAC! NOOOO!" The blue blob shrieked as he his was hustled into the car, and was being driven away to his newfound home- or prison in this case, never to walk the halls of Foster's again._

…

"Bloo? Bloo! Wake up! It's me," a new voice snapped Bloo out of his nightmare.

"What-wait-where am I? Who are you?" The blue blob looked around, eyes darting all over the room.

"It's me, Mac," the voice replied. Indeed, Bloo looked up to see his creator standing over him worriedly, and holding a box with medicine in it.

"Mac? MAC!" Bloo cried joyously, embracing his creator.

"Yeah, it's me," Mac laughed. "So, I guess you had a pretty bad nightmare, huh?"

"Oh my gosh, did I? Understatement of the month!" Bloo huffed. "You wouldn't believe it, they said you weren't coming, and then I was all alone, and that nasty girl came back, and then…" He stopped, in fears of being taken over by his own recollection.

"Look, it's ok." Mac calmed his imaginary friend softly. "I'm here to say, no one's gonna adopt you as long as I'm around. Frankie just let me check in on you all, and drop off the medicine for you guys. Don't feel like I'll ever abandon you, buddy." He smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Bloo, who couldn't hep but smile fondly. He said nothing, but he was more than relieved to know his creator always had his back, no matter what.

"Now get some rest, I want to be able to hang with you guys again. Now, I gotta get going. See you later, bud!" Mac waved, as he passed through the door.

Bloo smiled tiredly, overcome but another wave of sleepiness. "So long, buddy…" He sighed happily, before falling asleep once more.

…

I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! I had a ton difficulty writing it. :)


End file.
